


His Name

by hellohiatus (favoredReign)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/hellohiatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until Lestrade was truly in danger that he realized that Sherlock really DID know his name. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored in chem today and wrote this drabble. Not sure why, but anyway...hope y'all enjoy! .3.
> 
> Written by hellohiatus

"Lestrade, go help Mr. Holmes out!"

Lestrade sighed. They had just arrived at a suspect's hideout, where Sherlock, as usual, was already inside.

"Not my division," he muttered.

Even so, he obeyed his superior's orders. Upon seeing the suspect pointing a gun at Sherlock, Lestrade pulled out his own and shot the suspect.

Dead. Easy.

It wasn't until Lestrade felt a burning sensation in his chest that he knew something was wrong. He glanced and saw his shirt - now spattered with his own blood. As he collapsed, he heard a voice cry out something he thought he'd never hear.

"Greg!"


End file.
